pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 March 2015
10:21 Whoah woah whats your problem 11:19 Cacete, deu uma tontura agora. 11:51 brenz 11:51 r 11:51 nawt 11:51 good 12:03 Why? ._. 12:03 WHY DIIIISSS?!?!?!?! 12:04 FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU .____________________________. 12:11 http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 09:05 WAZZZZZUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP 09:05 why everyone be afk tho 09:05 idk 09:06 k internet is being stupid i need to restart 09:06 brb 09:08 bloo 09:09 random question 09:09 pvzcc3788.wikia.com 09:09 are you able to go to this site 09:09 or will you get an error 09:09 Yus 09:09 grei 09:09 wat 09:09 pvzcc 3788 wiki be derping 09:09 :O 09:09 lenk 09:09 or my internet be derping idk which 09:09 its basically pretending it doesnt exist 09:10 cuz i get the 404 error when i try to visit it 09:10 wai 09:10 your connection is derping; 09:10 it works perfectly fine for me 09:10 The page isn't redirecting properly 09:10 09:10 Firefox has detected that the server is redirecting the request for this address in a way that will never complete. 09:10 09:10 This problem can sometimes be caused by disabling or refusing to accept cookies. 09:10 hurm 09:10 hurmm 09:10 i'd recommend google chrome for shet liek dat 09:11 the joys of having 2 internet browsers 09:11 brb seeing if it works on chrome 09:11 yep works on chrome 09:12 omg i spent ages editing that page it better have saved that before it started derping 09:12 k it didnt save it 09:12 i cri forever 09:12 i put tons of potato on that page 09:12 now it's all been shrekt 09:12 all of it 09:13 brb gotta go cry in the corner forever 09:13 and be depressed forever 09:16 k i dont have any patience left 09:16 im not 09:16 editing all of that again 09:16 srsly 09:17 grei lets play ur chat game 09:17 yoo 09:17 woopafoow 09:17 doopafoow 09:17 woofapoow 09:20 wat 09:21 did you take your chill pill last night? 09:26 owoowfowfowfpaow 09:26 greiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 09:40 . 09:43 *throws orb at grei* 09:43 grei pls 09:43 groi 09:43 grai 09:43 grui 09:43 grii 09:44 grau 09:44 little grey 09:44 little grey 09:44 mastaninjjei 09:44 omg 09:44 when did i 09:44 got 3004 edits...? 09:45 when you accidentally ate zomplant 09:45 thats also why he's inactive forever 09:45 cuz u ate him 09:48 oh k 09:48 anyway yey 3k edits 09:48 oooooh i see 09:48 i changed MediaWiki 09:48 thats why 09:49 ye 09:50 orb pls lick grei 09:50 maybe he'll wake up then 10:01 *licks grey* 10:01 grei* 10:01 MasterNinja321 10:01 cob cannon 10:01 toilet 10:01 Rumnccdcccc 10:01 HOAYAAAAAOHMEHGAWDOMIOMOIMJ 10:02 Wii 10:02 Punch out 10:05 wat 10:11 omg 10:11 hi 10:11 wii 10:11 punch out 10:12 HOAYAAAAAOHMEHGAWDOMIOMOIMJ 10:12 rumnccdcccc 10:12 cob cannon 10:12 toilet 10:12 yey 10:12 wut is yush ping 10:14 my ping is chat game 10:14 if someone starts a chat game 10:14 im first player tho 10:14 cuz i'll get pinged 05:24 Shrek. 05:24 Bai. 05:26 hai 05:26 no 05:26 lol birdpool did you go and download manycam? 05:27 no, not yet. 05:27 k 05:29 complienscreator00 05:30 k 05:34 Legacy Mustang with full OC, Race Modded, all reload buffs possible on max level, with autoclicker = 192 bullets per second = LAG POWERS ACTIVATE 05:39 Hello 05:39 playing BTD5 Steam right now >:3 05:41 http://prntscr.com/6ebfqi LEL 05:45 Hi y'all 05:45 Hoorau. 05:45 *Hooray 05:45 CC00, you wanted to chat? 05:45 That picture...Leo, that picture made me go "WUT" about ten times. 05:45 Make that 20. 05:46 Or 69. 05:46 Or 16,656. 05:46 Or ERROR! NUMBER TOO LONG! 05:46 Hi 05:46 Hi 05:47 Sooo 05:47 What should we talk about? 05:48 CompliensCreator00 05:48 CC00 05:48 About the fact that i got BTD5 steam and you don't AHAHHAHAH 05:48 Ping 05:48 @Lilgrei, don't care, BTD5 Steam is just BTD5 Mobile for PC. 05:48 And I have Mobile. 05:46 Hi 05:47 Sooo 05:47 What should we talk about? 05:48 CompliensCreator00 05:48 CC00 05:48 s About the fact that i got BTD5 steam and you don't AHAHHAHAH /s 05:48 Ping 05:48 @Lilgrei, don't care, BTD5 Steam is just BTD5 Mobile for PC. 05:48 And I have Mobile. 05:49 Also, the Submarine Alliance Special Mission in BMC Mobile is painfully difficult. 05:49 There are differences. 05:49 I can't make it past round 4. 05:49 Like? 05:50 Such as no IAPS, better graphics (Well, depends on both devices but normally PC has better graphics), and you get more Monkey Money cash rewards when betaing levels. 05:50 No IAPs, then how do you get Double Cash or Helathy Bananas or Bigger Beacons? 05:50 Ohai Ugly 05:51 *Healthy 05:52 Heeelllooo 05:52 Anypony here? 05:52 *shot by Lilgrei for saying anypony* 05:53 Mahogany 05:54 MAHOGANY PARTY, YEAH 05:54 mahogany party? 05:54 are you trapped in 2013 or something 05:54 Lel 05:55 Wait, was that 2013? I thought it was early 2014. 05:55 Celestia, I'm feeling old. WHY AM I ALREADY FEELING OLD? 05:55 Better http://prntscr.com/6ebn1x this way or http://prntscr.com/6ebn7z this way? (btw, the circle is my paintbrush tool) 05:55 IDK 05:56 1st one 05:56 'K. 05:56 Double Cash costs 7500 Monkey Money, and Healthy Bananas and Bigger Beacons both cost 1k, which costs if you want all together, 9500. 05:56 @Miles 05:56 hm 05:56 grei 05:56 Only 1k for Bananas AND Beacons? 05:56 That's OP 05:56 2k for both together. 05:56 No, 1k seperate 05:56 1. untitled rpg in open chat 05:57 2. untitled rpg in pm 05:57 3. pvzcc 3788 in open chat 05:57 nothing of two 05:57 4. pvzcc 3788 in pm 05:57 I mean, 2k to get both, that's just ridiculous. 05:57 cuz 05:57 5. none 05:57 doing stuff 05:57 Yes, but for that, Double Cash costs 7500. 05:57 @Miles 05:57 k since idk what youre talking about im gonna go afk for now 05:58 Oh well who cares, I've beaten Down the Drain on Hard already. 05:58 @Ugly, K 05:58 Of course, I used Double Cash AND Healthy Bananas to beat that. 05:57 k since idk what youre talking about im gonna go afk for now 05:58 Oh well who cares, I've beaten Down the Drain on Hard already. 05:58 @Ugly, K 05:58 smallsOf course, I used Double Cash AND Healthy Bananas to beat that./small/s 05:59 Which is worst? Down the Drain, Bloontonium Lab, Crypt Keeper or Tar Pits? 06:00 It's been a long time since I don't play bloons game.s 06:00 *games. 06:00 BOOOREEED MAAAHOOOGAAANYYY 06:01 Well, that's it, I'm outta here. 06:01 Bye 06:02 Down the Drain imo. 06:03 ↑ 06:04 want to play a chat game now? 06:04 nag 06:04 *nah 06:04 k 06:04 c00 06:04 cc00 06:04 compliens 06:04 compluns 06:05 complienscreator00 06:05 complienscreator 06:05 complipedia 06:05 Just more 1 person in SAS wiki chat and we beat the previous score of people in chat at same time! 06:05 link pls 06:05 link it now 06:05 LEO LINK IT NOW 06:05 O0GWJ]WJGIGROKRG 06:05 hai 06:06 IPJP]GIRWKRPGKWROPOKOPGKWRG 06:06 hai orb 06:06 LINK 06:06 oh hai CC00, long time no see 06:06 My eye is weirdly amazed by the graphics of BTD5 Steam, lulz 06:06 Steam? :o 06:06 ya 06:06 9,99 dollars 06:07 guys, i will be on a trip to Nymburk (Czech Republic for next 5 days, so probably don't expect to see me there. 06:07 BTD5 Deluxe was abandoned and replaced by BTD5 on steam; tho if you had BTD5 Deluxe, ninjakiwi will send email to you with free steam key of btd5 steam 06:09 nice 06:06 hai orb 06:06 LINK 06:06 oh hai CC00, long time no see 06:06 My eye is weirdly amazed by the graphics of BTD5 Steam, lulz 06:06 Steam? :o 06:06 ya 06:06 9,99 dollars 06:07 guys, i will be on a trip to Nymburk (Czech Republic for next 5 days, so probably don't expect to see me there. 06:07 BTD5 Deluxe was abandoned and replaced by BTD5 on steam; tho if you had BTD5 Deluxe, ninjakiwi will send email to you with free steam key of btd5 steam 06:09 nice 06:13 My parents allowed me to use their cred card to buy it; i owe them 10 euros now tho 06:13 which i will give to them tomorrow 06:14 new ship 06:14 orbcreator 06:14 or 06:14 bird creator 06:14 creator of birds 06:14 gives birth to birds 06:14 wat 06:15 leothebird 06:15 compliensninja 06:15 poolofmastercomplienninjasshapedlikeorbsandmakefoxsounds 06:15 63 06:16 ok 06:16 Uglyfox 06:16 Uglypool 06:16 k 06:16 wait didnt i already ship leo with ps 06:17 I did before you Feshe 06:17 but yes you did 06:17 so im not the only one who saw it 06:17 they were meant to be rjgpirwjg]oerrge 06:17 reapeakitty? 06:17 guppie the zomplant? 06:18 aj bieber? 06:18 i think they all work 06:18 ship them all now 06:18 hallo 06:19 hai 06:19 i think i am more addicted to BTD5 steam now than to Punch Out lolo 06:19 masterpuncher 06:19 i ship it 06:19 no 06:19 omg 06:19 mastermac 06:19 my otp 06:20 Little Ninja would fit bette--------- 06:20 OH HELL NAW 06:21 oh hell yaw 06:21 someone write a fanfic about mastermac right now 06:21 HAAAAAAI~ 06:22 took you 3 minutes longer than normal to say hai 06:22 Was seeing John's tutorial. :P 06:22 k im writing a fanfic on the spot right now 06:22 uglyfish63's mastermac fanfic: potato of love 06:23 i like potatoes, grei said 06:23 I'd say that Fishy's tutorial is better than his but I didn't say. 06:23 me too said little mac 06:23 (oh stop it u) 06:23 hey grei said 06:23 yeah said little mac 06:23 want to sleep with me tonight 06:23 cuz you know we both like potatoes 06:23 said grei 06:23 Ehhh... 06:23 yeah okay thats a good reason to sleep with someone you just met said little mac 06:24 then they got married and lived in a castle in a spaceship with their beautiful 100 kids and sharpae puppy 06:24 the end 06:24 ehh no 06:24 ehh yes 06:24 I think Little Mac would be busierer training with Doc Louis + he'd be busy beating the shet out of people several times as big as him 06:24 ok guess what 06:25 and also he's super super super shy 06:25 as a punishment for questioning my fanfic 06:25 im designing love children 06:25 get rekt 06:25 :O 06:25 bruh 06:25 is dat even allowed on pvzcc anyway?! 06:26 um 06:26 Umm...I wonder how should Winter work... 06:26 yes? 06:26 and also 06:26 I'M NOT G*Y. 06:26 cool story bro 06:26 .__________________________. 06:26 drawing the love chidren in paint afk 06:27 if you really do that then i'll retreat to btd5 steam and leave forever c: 06:27 lol 06:27 1 new love child or fanfic for every time you question mastermac 06:27 o rly now 06:27 would u rly 06:27 Fishy... 06:27 Plz... 06:28 pls what 06:28 Da fanfic. >_> 06:29 oh right 06:29 i need to add more detail 06:29 yeah 06:29 its kind of badly written 06:29 yeah sure 06:29 You need to STOP it. ._. 06:29 potato of love, the rewrite 06:29 oh right 06:29 ok 06:29 - un fanfics - 06:30 k i stopped the fanfic 06:30 time for new shipping 06:30 ajbieberlove 06:30 You + Onions/Potatoes 06:30 lul 06:30 k 06:31 UglyOnionPotato Fanfic - Grei loves Little Mac 06:31 uglyfish: potato guess what 06:31 potato: what 06:31 uglyfish: we're getting married 06:31 potato: k'' 06:31 uglyfish63: ''onion guess what 06:31 onion: what 06:31 uglyfish63 grei is cheating on you 06:31 uglyfish63: with little mac 06:32 onion: oh my word that little 06:32 onion: mac 06:32 *onion gets on her motorcycle and brings her handbag and drives to grei's house* 06:32 onion: GGGREEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 06:32 *Summons Lil' Brimstone* Time to bring destruction *Lil' Brimstone shoots at Onion* 06:32 s*Summons Lil' Brimstone* Time to bring destruction *Lil' Brimstone shoots at Onion*/s 06:33 s*Onion dies from laser*/s 06:33 *onion eats front door of house* 06:33 grei: oh potatoes 06:33 ???: OMG WHO BE DAT GREI 06:33 onion: OMG WHO BE DAT GREI 06:34 ???: GREI WHO IS THIS 06:34 onion: GREI WHY ARE U WITH SOME OTHER RANDOM GIRL 06:34 grei: um its not a girl c: 06:34 onion: lol sorry what 06:34 *onion runs upstairs angrily and into grei's bedroom* 06:34 *??? is revealed to be little mac* 06:35 oh hell no 06:35 onion: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 06:35 grei: OMG I CAN EXPLAIN 06:35 onion: NO THATS IT WE'RE GETTING A DIVORCE 06:35 If chu do that then chu MUST 06:35 just MUST 06:35 ship PS with Isaac 06:35 http://prntscr.com/6ec9mb 06:35 onion: VIA MURDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 06:35 ME WITH ISAAC?! 06:35 *onion transforms into super elsa selfie kawaii mlg horn teletubbie steven universe sanic glados onion* 06:36 BUTBUTBUTBUUUUT... 06:36 SESKMHTSUSGO: WE'RE ENDING THIS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 06:36 06:36 grei: oh poopies 06:36 *little mac jumps out of window and dies* 06:36 *SUPER FANFIC BATTLE* 06:36 brb 06:36 SESKMHTSUSGO VS. GREI 06:36 I'M TOO INNOCENT 06:37 TO BE FLOODED BY HOLY WATER CRIES 06:37 SESKIE FACE (SHORT FOR SESKMHTSUGO WHICH IS SHORT FOR SUPER ELSA SELFIE KAWAII MLG HORN TELETUBBIE STEEN UNIVERSE SANIC GLADOS ONION) 06:37 Da caps tho. 06:38 SESKIE FACE: I ACTIVATE MY BATTLE CARD 06:38 *rekt laser spiral launches at grei* 06:38 SESKIE FACE: HOW DARE U BE A FLOWER VASE AND NOT TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 06:38 grei: omg me so sorryyyyyyyyyyy 06:39 *team cyrusfishpizza alarm rings* 06:39 miley cyrus: uh oh thats the cyrusfishpizza alarm 06:39 feshe: grei is in trouble 06:39 booni: lets go 06:39 *team cyrusfishpizza gets in cyrusfishpizza mobile* 06:39 all: nanananananananananananananananana 06:40 http://prntscr.com/6ecckz 06:41 lol 06:42 http://prntscr.com/6ecdvx 06:42 *the mobile arrives at grei's house* 06:43 Yesterday my cousin discovered a certain forbidden item at TBoIR. >_> 06:43 *feshe grabs his waffle rifle* 06:43 *miley cyrus grabs her portable wrecking ball* 06:44 *booni grabs his pizza staff* 06:45 miley cyrus: we go 06:45 *they all break into grei's bedroom* 06:45 booni: STOP RIGHT THERE SESKIE FACE!!!!!!!! 06:45 seskie face: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 06:45 *seskie face slaps booni into the distance and he explodes* 06:46 seskie face: MAKE ME!!! 06:46 *miley cyrus and feshe join grei's side* 06:47 *5 min later seskie face is defeated* 06:48 *seskie face turns back into onion* 06:48 onion: omg im so sorry grei 06:48 onion: i have an idea 06:48 onion: let's all sleep with eachother and have kids with eachother! 06:48 all: YEAH! 06:48 *everyone is shipped together* 06:48 ._. 06:48 *it is called onionatoninjafeshyrus* 06:49 I wanna draw something with PTS but I dunno what to draw. 06:54 Everyone is away. 06:56 Or Nothaina. 06:57 (niceperson) 06:58 Uóti xud Ai dró uifi Peimti Tul Sai? 06:58 (kirby) 06:59 rekt. 06:59 Uóti xud Ai dró uifi Peimti Tul Sai? 07:00 Wat? 07:00 What should you draw with Paint Tool Sai? Well, maybe Lil' Brimstone... 07:00 Or Dingle. 07:00 Or Gurgling. 07:03 rekt. 07:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_19uVf6MNk 06:58 (kirby) 06:59 rekt. 06:59 Uóti xud Ai dró uifi Peimti Tul Sai? 07:00 Wat? 07:00 What should you draw with Paint Tool Sai? Well, maybe Lil' Brimstone... 07:00 Or Dingle. 07:00 Or Gurgling. 07:03 rekt. 07:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_19uVf6MNk 07:20 . 07:22 back 07:23 There's this very annoying bug in BTD5 steam.. 07:24 ? 07:25 If you lose a Co-Op match, game freezes and crashes 07:25 If you're in fullscreen, entire computer except cursor freezes 07:25 ._. 07:26 I should really do Giga Wizard... 07:27 There's also an extremely rare gamebreaking glitch 07:27 Giga Wizard = Basically a Discipule of Wind with no Monkey Sense. Literally. 07:28 Every sprite (monkey, projectiles, etc.) are BIG. WHITE. F***ING. SQUARES. 07:28 Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow. ._. 07:29 nice sprite glitch 07:29 That bug's extremely rare tho and i have not experienced it yet 07:29 cob cannon did you see my latest vid? 07:29 electrodynamix try? 07:29 if that, yes 07:30 https://join.me/962-282-227 07:30 me randomly playing BTD5 Steam 07:30 yea basically i removed everything in one sprite sheet 07:30 lol 07:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGjDZgluC60 here is level normally 07:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AeRXK6vssiY and my "blind run" 07:31 hai 07:32 crap had to exit cuz intense lag 07:32 k 07:32 well anyway i have to pack things 07:32 k 07:30 https://join.me/962-282-227 07:30 me randomly playing BTD5 Steam 07:30 yea basically i removed everything in one sprite sheet 07:30 lol 07:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGjDZgluC60 here is level normally 07:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AeRXK6vssiY and my "blind run" 07:31 hai 07:32 crap had to exit cuz intense lag 07:32 k 07:32 well anyway i have to pack things 07:32 k 07:36 Oh f**k @Orb 07:39 hmm 07:39 Umm...magicballs, fireballs, tornadoes, Imp and Wizard summonings... 07:39 Apperantly in BTD5 steam, every time you upgrade a tower, it becomes larger 07:39 lol 07:39 no srsly 07:40 Told you to not purchase it. Your parents were right too. :T 07:41 w0t 07:41 How is them becoming larger a bad thing 07:41 i mean seriously 07:41 I don't mean the game becoming larger, i mean the TOWERS becoming larger. 07:41 No, I didn't mean the bug. :T 07:42 And I didn't mean the game, I really mean the towers. 07:42 Btw if they become larger, you have less space for placing other towers. 07:42 Btw I mean the other bugs. :T 07:42 They only become larger for decoration; you can still place tower in the same area. 07:43 Oh... 07:43 and also 07:43 what other bugs 07:43 The Co-op one and the sprite turning into f**king big white squares / pixels. >_> 07:44 That white square bug is REALLY, REALLY rare. 07:44 Only 0.000001% have experienced it apperantly. 07:45 And also the Co-op one; That's not bad; I have found a simple workaround. 07:45 Screw it then. 07:45 It's better than mobile for reasons too 07:45 Massive bugs? :/ 07:45 One of them is: No IAPS; Double cash, Bigger Beacons and Healthy Bananas all cost Monkey Money. 07:45 Dude, those two bugs are the only one in existance apperantly-. 07:45 *, 07:46 **. 07:44 Only 0.000001% have experienced it apperantly. 07:45 And also the Co-op one; That's not bad; I have found a simple workaround. 07:45 Screw it then. 07:45 It's better than mobile for reasons too 07:45 Massive bugs? :/ 07:45 One of them is: No IAPS; Double cash, Bigger Beacons and Healthy Bananas all cost Monkey Money. 07:45 Dude, those two bugs are the only one in existance apperantly-. 07:45 *, 07:46 **. 07:46 No, I mean if mobile have massive bugs. 07:46 IAPS? 07:46 In-app purchases 07:46 Oh... 07:46 Steam can have those, but Ninjakiwi was nice enough to not add that into BTD5 Steam. 07:46 Impossible Apex Pingas. 07:47 F**k... 07:47 That's becoming a lot weirder now. 07:47 Gonna clear before - you know who - comes. 07:47 Done, cleared. 07:48 Another reason: Better graphics in Steam. 07:48 Actually, it depends on what device you play Mobile on, but 90% of the time, Steam has better graphics than the mobile version one has. 07:48 How good is it? 07:49 If you got a good computer; full-HD 07:49 Which means 1080p. 07:49 Well, nvm. :/ 07:50 And another reason: Monkey Money rewards are higher if you complete a track than on Mobile. 07:51 Wow, that's just to make people that already bought Mobile version to buy the Steam version... 07:51 And thus, more $$. 07:52 I got 1,018 Monkey Money, Should i go get Bigger Beacons, Healthy Bananas or wait until i got 7,5k to get Double Cash? 07:53 I'm personally for the third option, but yeah.. 07:53 The range of Monkey Village SUCKS in Mobile and Steam. 07:53 Hey look 07:53 And extra lives are always good. 07:53 Hi 07:53 ... 07:54 HAAAAAAAAAI~ 07:55 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=RdGgbY0U8Q8 07:55 Watch i dare you i double dare you i triple dare you 2015 03 08